


Fifteen. Twenty. One.

by Shannon_Kind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But you can make out just about anything on the horizon, Fix It Fic, Gen, No ships in sight, The other 70 percent, This is for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/pseuds/Shannon_Kind
Summary: The meta writers tell me that the El Sol beer means Dean is not in reality. And even Dean noticed the El Sol in fifteen-twenty.This fix it is ship free, because while I personally might have liked a shippy ending, fans who love the idea of two brothers fighting the good fight also missed out on an end that they could love.I don’t know if this is the ending you wanted, but it’s short, and it’s meant for everyone.With love, to everyone I’ve met in the SPN Fandom, and everyone I’ve yet to meet.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s face was calm but earnest as he stood in one of the many hallways that made up the remnants of the last god’s heaven. Each door in this hallway had two names on it. Soulmates. “I almost don’t want to change it,” he whispered. “These people belong together. They’re happy.”

Castiel stepped up behind him, laying a paternal hand on his shoulder. “There’s more than one type of love, and they’re all important. You and I were never soulmates, but leaving me in the Empty felt so wrong to you that you changed the universe. For love.”

Jack smiled and looked behind Castiel. There was more love in this heaven. His mother Kelly had a look of mild disbelief on her face, even now. Her son is here. Castiel kept his promise to protect him. There was so much pride in her souls that she felt overwhelmed by it. “We all deserve family, Jack.”

Castiel’s hand squeezed the nephilim’s shoulder before the boy stepped away to hug his mom. The hallway lights shone brighter, or maybe a he light was coming from Jack himself, as he released the barriers separating loved ones. 

-*-

Karen Singer had her arms around her husband Bobby while they stood in front of their home. For the first time it was on a street, not just existing in a void. Across the street was a bar called The Roadhouse. 

“Everyone in heaven deserves a place, as big or small as they choose to make it,” Castiel told the couple, “with as much love as they can share to fill it.” He nodded awkwardly. “Thank you, Bobby.” There was more to say, but one thing they had was time. Time to heal, and time to come together. Castiel walked away. 

Bobby stared longingly across the street. A redhead was high fiving a guy with a mullet as she exited her VW. Another woman joined them and they went inside, their laughter rang across the street. 

“Don’t be an old fool, Bobby Singer. We’ve had almost eight years, just the two of us. Go see your friends. Invite them over one night. I’ll make pie.” She kissed him on the cheek and pushed him gently toward the bar. Maybe one day she would meet the people who took care of her Bobby when she could not. But today she had a book club and some old school friends to see. Besides, they had eternity. 

-*-


	2. Chapter 2

It was an old, washed up, dive bar. Ellen could have made it modern and new with just a thought, but this would always be home. 

When she saw Bobby step through the door, she poured a second glass of Johnny Walker and put it down next to man seated at the bar. Rufus Turner looked up. “It’s about damn time you showed up.”

Bobby almost smiled, but quickly hid it away. “How’s the beer here?”

“You think I’d serve piss?” Ellen asked with a smile, but she moved on, not waiting for an answer. She loves Bobby, but there was an over abundance of love in that room, in the faces of hunters she would get to know all over again and the dogs he few she’d get to meet. 

She put an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, steering them both toward the TV at the far end of the bar. That was one addition no one seemed to mind. 

The bar was full of family, and the Harvelles could love them all at their own pace. 

-*-

On the television, a beautiful black sixty seven Chevy parked in an underground garage. Two brothers stepped out. The elder reached into the back for an ancient green cooler while the younger dropped to his knees, arms open for the six year old that jumped into his arms. “How was the hunt?” The little voice asked. “Did you kill the vampires?”

“We did,” Sam smiled. “How was school?”

“Not great,” came a voice from the doorway. Jody Mills was standing there, arms crossed. “He’s suspended for bringing a knife to school.” Sam put the trouble-maker down. 

Dean knelt in front of the boy, his face stern. The kids lips started to tremble, but he stood tall. “I know how to use it. And it’s only for monsters. But the teachers don’t even know what’s out there!”

“Weapons stay here,” Dean said. The child started to protest, but Dean cut him off, taking his hand and leading him through the maze of hallways, past now familiar faces who nodded at the brothers in greeting but went about their business. “Your dad brought you here because Lebanon is the safest place to be, even if you don’t believe in monsters. And I know you want to get that thing that took your mom. That’s how me and Sammy started too. But you can’t let it be about that.”

He stopped, his hand resting on a library table. This one was special, he and Sam, Castiel and Jack carved their marks into this table. But the other tables around the room had slowly been filling up with the letters of men and women. People who lost everything, but found each other. People to fight the good fight. 

Sam and Jody waited for Dean to get his thoughts in order. “So maybe one day you’ll put your initials on one of these tables. And your dad, or someone else, will take you out on your first hunt. 

“Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. If that’s what you want, we’ll be happy to have you,” Dean concluded. 

“But you get to make the choice,” Sam added. “So for now, be a kid. Go to school. Because whatever you choose, your family has your back.” 

“And we’re family here,” the boy said, maybe a little too seriously for his age. “Because family doesn’t end in blood.”

Doors opened and closed up and down the hall. Someone decorated for a birthday they’d all celebrate tomorrow. The family would shrink and grow, but it would always have a home in the Winchester’s bunker. 

Sam and Dean.

There will be peace when you are done. But heaven can wait for you a little longer.


End file.
